The Fire Princess
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Girls just wanna have fun! Fire Princess Mollissaa tries to escape her duties so that she can have fun with her friends. Follow as new leaves are turned over and new arcs unfold.
1. Ashes in the beverage

She crossed one leg over the other as she sat on her throne. She took a sip of her beverage.

"Pleeah!"

She spat it out.

"What are you trying to do? Posion me?"

She looked into her teacup and saw ashes floating upon the top. Her jaw dropped.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to do, honey." A nasty smile spread across the penguin's beak. "And when you are gone, I'll take my rightful place as the Fire Prince."

"You disgust me!" She cried, throwing her tea cup at her servant. "Guards! _Guards!_"

Two penguins came in pulled the servant away. "Don't mess with the princess." The first one said.

"I'll be back, Mollissaa! Mark my words!"

Princess Mollissaa removed her sun glasses and looked dead in the eyes of her servant as he was dragged away. Fire literally burned in her eyes. "That's _Princess_ Mollissaa to you, peasant!"

Just as the servant was dragged away, a nervous looking penguin dressed in elegant robes and red glasses popped in.

"Princess Mollissaa! Whatever has happened?"

"Nothing, Robbie." Princess Mollissaa lied, putting her sunglasses back on. "But please, alert my father of traitors in the land."


	2. Who's that penguin?

Princess Mollissaa sighed and pulled on her purple jacket with the brown fur lining the hood. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked across the black metal-like grate that was the floor.

She stopped and looked through the grate and at the lava that boiled. It was hypnotizing. She shook her head and kept walking until she reached the gate.

She walked through the gate into the Secret Ninja Hideout.

She put on her Cloud Wave Bracers and took out a peice of paper with the address to a cafe.

Just as she was about to walk in she saw a dark object jump infront of her.

"Chocolate?"

It was Princess Mollissaa's black-furred puffle, and it seemed that he didn't want her to go in.

"What's wrong, boy?" She turned the doornob. Music and talk blarred from the cafe.

Chocolate jumped behind her and tugged on th back of her green and maroon moth dress.

"Now, now." She said, picking him up. "You can come in with me."

Princess Mollissaa stepped in and closed the door behind her. She slid into a booth on the far side of the room and picked up her menu while Chocolate rested on her shoulder.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too.. Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit.. Naughty. When I'm out with mah girls, I always play a bit.. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy, naughty, bitchy me._

All of a sudden, the princess thought she saw a boy look over at her(along with all the jealous girls) from the corner of her eyes.

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like. I'm the kind that boys fantasize. I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like._

_"Did he just look at me again?"_

_I may seem unapprochable, but that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach or a ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll._

_"He's coming over! With a... Oh no! I'm a sucker for swagger!"_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality. I'm a 180 to the sterotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

As soon as he was right over her, he took off his sunglasses and gave her a gorgeous smile.

_"My heart is melting! /3"_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too.. Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit.. Naughty. When I'm out with mah girls, I always play a bit.. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy, naughty, bitchy, me._

He leaned over the princess, causing her to lean backwards with her mouth slightly ajar and fall over in the booth.

_My mouth never takes a holiday. I always shock with the things I say. I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late._

The boy gave Princess Mollissaa a hand until she was sitting up right and he was on one knee.

_And when it comes to the guys I'd lay. I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I'm clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy. _

She blushed and tried looking away, wondering if he'd seen her underwear.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality. I'm a 180 to the sterotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

He tried looking through the princess's sunglasses, though it must have been difficult.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too.. Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit.. Naughty. When I'm out with mah girls, I always play a bit.. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy, naughty, bitchy, me._

"Let's see those beautiful eyes." He carefully removed Princess Mollissaa's sunglasses, folded them up nicely, and set them on the table.

_Sexy, sexy, sexy, Naughty, naughty, naughty. Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy. Me._

He was looking into her eyes again, and Princess Mollissaa was lookin' right back.

_Sexy, sexy, sexy, Naughty, naughty, naughty. Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy. Me._

"You're.. Melting my heart." The princess whispered.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality. I'm a 180 to the sterotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

He propped her chin up with his hand.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too.. Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit.. Naughty. When I'm out with mah girls, I always play a bit.. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy, naughty, bitchy, me._

"I know, darling.."

_I like all my shorts to be a little too.. Shorty. Unlike all my guys, I like 'em tall with.. Money._

Princess Mollissaa put a hand to her forehead and starts leaning backwards into a faint.

_I love all my nights to end a little bit.. Nasty. Can't change the way I am. Sexy, naughty, bitchy me. _

He caught her just as her eyes closed, and now Chocolate was yapping madly.

_I pick my skirts to be sexy.. Just like my thoughts, a bit naughty.. When I'm out with mah girls.. Bitchy. Can't change the way I am. Sexy, naughty, bitchy me._


	3. The Duke Of Water

The Princess Mollissaa awoke in a somewhat graceful fashion. She slowly lifted herself up with her arms (she must have been sleeping on them like a pillow) and then swung her head so that her brunette hair flowed and the pink bow in her hair shimmered. She blinked her grey eyes open.

It was cold. She was in one of those plain and somewhat barren igloos. It was small too. She stood up and dusted snow from the floor off of herself.

"So you're awake."

The princess paused. Then smiled, remembering who's voice it was.

Princess Mollissaa closed her eyes in a Kawaii way and turned towards the voice. She nodded. "Yes, I am!" She opened her eyes again. She looked more carefully at the penguin this time. Heck, why not think about their differences?

He was black and white, she was purple and white.

He had a santa hat, she had brunette hair with a pink bow. Zero crown.

He had a white beard (most likely fake) and she had the ninja necklace that allowed penguins into the special element dojos.

Heck, she also had a moth dress from the stage. It was green with maroon as a trim color, but right now the dress was covered by her coat. She also had the cloud wave bracers, her sunglasses, and even some fluffy brown winter boots.

Princess Mollissaa looked away shyly.

"What's a princess without a crown?"

"Hmm?" The Princess looked to the other penguin. "How did you know-"

"You're more famous than you think. My name's Hipengy."

"..Princess Mollissaa."

"Fire princess."

"Yes.."

"Hmm.. Come with me."

Princess Mollissaa scooped up a sleeping Chocolate just as Hipengy grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the igloo.

It wasn't very long until they were standing outside the giftshop.

The princess turned and saw a familiar face. "Oh no!" She cried.

Hipengy turned. "What?"

"The Duke of Water!"


	4. Water Princess

Princess Mollissaa picked up a box next to the Gift Shop and dumped out the contents before placing the box over her entire top half.

"H-He can't see me around here!"

Hipengy leaned closer to the box. "Why not?"

"He knows a secret.."

Hipengy sighed. "Okay.. I'll go inside and get you something. You stay put."

Hipengy out with a tiara studded with gems of every kind faster than he went in. He pushed the box off of the princess in a hurry, grabbing on her arm. "We have to go. NOW!" He tugged on her arm, but it was too late.

"Well if it isn't the half breed princess!"

The Duke of water stepped forward, a beautiful (and much wiser looking) duchess clung to his arm.

Hipengy looked at Princess Mollissaa, who was looking away. "Half breed princess..?"

The Duchess of Water let go of the Duke, allowing him to step forward.

"Yes! Fire Princess by night, Mermaid-penguin by day starting at noon. Oh! Look, it's 11:58 AM! Your out of time, girly." The duke smiled nastily at the panicking princess, who ran in the direction of the Cove.

All the penguins insight were staring at the duke with disbelief. He was laughing like a maniac.

Hipengy looked inside the Gift Shop to see an angry shopkeeper trying to figure out who stole the prized tiara.

"Princess, wait!" Hipengy raced off in Princess Mollissaa's direction.

Mollissaa made it to the cove just in time. She stood at the edge of the water and dived in, transforming just before she hit the water.

She re-surfaced just as Hipengy ran up to the shore.

The Princess's hair was now a teal-blue, longer, wavy, and had a sea-shell with pearls and seaweed on it in it. And her necklace was now one of Shark Teeth and Pucca Shells.

Hipengy sighed. "Is this why your father is trying to bring eternal night?"

Princess Mollissaa looked up at him. "You know."

"Of course I do." He smiled, placing the tiara on her head. She blushed, looking down.

_"Maybe this won't be so bad.."_


	5. And that was how my mother died

The Princess looked at her tail as her father yelled at her, holding the tiara that Hipengy had got for her.

"I never should have trusted you. I knew you would go out and expose yourself. Now look at us! We're a mockery, all because the town knows that your not a pure breed fire subject!"

"But daddy!" Mollissaa stood up from her throne. "Can't you just accept me like mom and auntie did?"

"Silence!" Her father's words sliced through her. "I will not accept lip from you, Mollissaa. Nor do I want you to mention 'mom' again! She is dead, and you know why."

Mollissaa looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes. She did know why her mother is not alive. She was accidently killed by Mollissaa's father when they were fighting. Her mother had finally revealed that she was once part of the Water Kingdom, and Mollissaa's father did not take that lightly. He cornered her to the edge of the dojo platform and she lost her balance, hitting her head on a rock on the way down.

"I'm very ashamed of you, Mollissaa."

Mollissaa made a fist. "I didn't tell _anyone,_ daddy."

"You must have!" He turned on his daughter. "Secrets don't just leak out like that!"

"They do.." She whispered.

"WHAT?"

Mollissaa looked up at her father, tears welling in her eyes. "They do!"

"You don't deserve this." Her father held the tiara out towards her. Wanting it badly, Mollissaa reached out for it. Her father backed away, causing her to reach until she fell.

"You disgust me." He shook his head, looking at his daughter. "You can't even reach this crown."

The Club Penguin Clocktower must have struck Midnight, because Mollissaa transformed and could suddenly see her own two feet again. She stood up and snatched her tiara right out of her cruel father's hands.

"Ha!" She placed it back on her head and ran off. "Come back here right now or you'll be grounded, young lady!"

Mollissaaa reached the stepping stones that lead to the secret ninja dojo. Dare she go back? _"No, father will just hate on me some more."_ She crossed the stones and looked around the secret dojo. _"There!"_ She climbed up the side of the dojo. Once at the top, she spent no time hesitating on how to get down, she slid down the side and looked at the steep mountain below her.

"Maybe if I run fast enough I won't- Woah!" Mollissaa lost her balance and fell down the side of the mountain, gathering snow and she sled. She crashed into the tour guide's stand and the penguin working there. "

Sorry!" She got up quickly and looked around for Hipengy's igloo. She needed to talk to him.


	6. I have the force!

**(Because the island split between Fire and Water..Or something like that)**

Mollissaa sighed. "If only I saw what the _outside_ of the igloo looked like... Sunsugar!" She ran and glomped a nearby penguin.

The penguin shrieked at she fell, and she soon realized who it was. "Mollissaa!"

The wild princess got off of her friend.

Sunsugar fixed her hat. "What's wrong?"

Mollissaa shook her. "I need an address, now!"

"What's the name?" She said dryly.

"Hipengy." The purple penguin replied.

"Strange that you ask for his address.. Because it changes every other day!"

The princess attempted to count on her fingers how many days it had been, but penguins didn't have any friggin fingers. So she counted mentally, and then gasped.

"Now what's wrong?" Sunsugar.

"Nothing.." Mollissaa began, turning in the direction of the sports shop.

"Mollissaa, _please_ tell me your not-"

"I'm just going for a little walk.."

"You do this all the time you get upseeet." Sunsugar sung, worridly approaching her friend.

"Yeah, well, I.." Mollissaa spun around, sprinting for the door.

Sunsugar shook her head. "Will that girl ever learn?"

Once being in the sweet sanctuary that was the Ski Lodge, the princess relaxed.

**(Okay, Brohams~ I'm gonna add a little something that was from actual in-game play)**

"I'm so sad!" A penguin sitting next to the door cried. And sobbed. But also cried, and bawled.

Although she was a bit vague when it came to these situations, Mollissaa thought it would be in _everyone's_ best interest if she helped this young lass out and get her to stop crying!

...

She didn't like penguins that cried for attention and sympathy.

"What's wrong?" She asked the penguin. By the looks of it, she was young. She had a tiara, and... Was that a blanket she was holding?

"No mommy or daddy!" The little penguin cried back.

_"Uh!"_

"Oh, sweetheart. You could always go to the Petshop." _"She's not a puffle, stupid!"_ "Little penguins get adopted there all the time, I know!"

The little penguin smiled. "Okay." She waddled off. But should Mollissaa really have let her go alone?

"You think your all that, Mollissaa."

She turned, to face a larger, and more indimidating female penguin. The princess sweatdropped. "Excuse me?"

"You think you're all that like you can help everyone." She approached the smaller penguin.

_"Lady, I don't even know you!"_

Her sunglasses were so dark,you couldn't even see through them. Mollissaa shuddered.

Pausing for a moment, Mollissaa decided to use a new word she learned.

"You're the bane in my life!" She cried, a little too dramatically.

The larger penguin obviously looked confused, so the purple penguin fled the lodge.

**~ OUT OF IN GAME PLAY ~**

Sunsugar stood there, waiting for her friend. "You wanna go get some coffee?" She put a flipper on her friend's shoulder.

Mollissaa crossed her arms. "If I can get a cookie, too..."

At the coffee shop, Mollissaa and Sunsugar ran into someone they did not expect to run into: Hipengy. ..And some other girl... THING.

"Okay, Mollissaa. What do you want in your coffee?" Sunsugar asked.

"Cream and.. Foam." She didn't take her eyes off of the girl.

"Okay, can I have five coins?" Mollissaa approached them. "M-Mollissaa?" Sunsugar held her hand out to thin air.

"Hi, Hipengy." Mollissaa greeted, trying to act cheerful while rocking back and forth on her heels.

He looked at her with an expression that was hard to describe. "Hey, Mollisaa."

The girl who had been sitting next to him stood up. "Who is SHE?" She wailed.

"Oh, ow!" Mollissaa put one flipper where her ear should be. "That was my EAR!"

Sunsugar waddled over, handing Mollissaa her coffee and joining in on the drama.

The girl got closer, close enough to pop the princess's personal space bubble. "Get away from my man!"

Mollissaa shook her head. "Sister.." She licked the tip of her flipper and touched it too the strange penguin's forehead. Almost instantly, she girl flipped out and ran away to go cry in the corner.

"Thank you!" Hipengy stood up, sounding almost relieved. "She was annoying."

Mollissaa took a sip of her coffee, and then added, cheekily, "I really liked how her color matched her IQ."


	7. Fancy Shoes

"So Hipengy. Where were you?" The Princess asked, naive as to what was really going on.

"Oh you know, just hanging around..." Hipengy replied nervously.

"Oh.. I've missed you!"

Sunsugar coughed into her arm.

"I've... Missed you too!"

The purple penguin turned to her friend. "We should probably get going. Bye Hipengy!"

She waved as she and Sunsugar left the coffee shop.

"I knew there was nothing to worry about!" Mollissaa announced bubbly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Uh huh." Sunsugar replied.

Mollissaa stopped in her tracks. "Is there something wrong?" She asked worridly.

"Mm... Nope. Not at all." She couldn't bear to tell her naive friend the truth. "It's getting dark." She observed. "Do you wanna go attempt to tip the iceberg before we go home?"She asked.

The brunette shoved her hands in her pockets and held her head up. "I'm not going home."

Before she objected, a scream rang out. "Aunt Arctic!"

Mollissaa's eyes widened. "Ohh.. Noo." She wasn't exactly an Aunt Arctic fan. She didn't _hate_ her, but isn't it suspicious that all of the penguins that submit answers names' after to do with the question?

"Do you wanna go meet her?" Sunsugar asked.

"I'd much rather meet Candence or Billybob." She'd already met Gary.

"Okay," Sunsugar looked a little sad. "I'll atleast get you an autographed pic-"

"I'm going to go find Baby Fish." The brunette walked away.

"Okay.." Her friend whispered quietly.

The purple penguin silently, with her hands still in her pockets, went to the plaza. She stopped infront of the Pizza Parlor. She looked up at the sign as a snow flake landed on her beak. She sneezed, and pushed through the door.

"Hello, Mollissaa." A deep voice came.

"Hmm?" She turned in the direction of a blue penguin. "Oh no.."

"Come, sister." The Duke gestured to a table while his Duchess grinned. "Join us."

The princess pulled out a chair and sat infront of her brother. "Marshall.." She narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"Mollissaa.."

"Dad hates you!" She cried.

"Well atleast I'm not Bubbles the Mermaid!" He cameback.

"I'm not Bubbles!" Came her shrill voice. "I just look like her.."

"_V'well_, atleast your not as pretty as I." The Duchess batted her eyes.

"That's _right,_ Desiree!" The Duke cheered.

"Well atleast someone likes you," Mollissaa explained, pointing to her The Duchess. "Too bad you have to pay her!"

Marshall jumped up on the table. "Take that back!"

"Hmm.." The Princess thought about it. "_No."_

"I said take it back!" The Duke tackled his sister to the ground, pulling her hair, while the Duchess covered her beak with her hands.. or flippers whatever,, having nothing to say nor the slightest idea what to do except to whisper "_V'well_" to herself.

"Stop pulling my hair, Marshall!" Mollissaa screeched.

"Never!"

"Oh, you will!" She rolled over and was suddenly on top of his brother. "I'll eat your fancy shoes!" She pulled one of his shoes off.

"No, anything but the shoes!" He cried, slapping it out of his sister's hands.

She jumped for it, but was quickly re-tackled by her brother.

"That's enough, you too!"

The Princess looked up. "Robbie..?"

He frowned at her. "What are you too doing?"

"Oh you know.. Just hanging around.." The purple penguin answered nervously.

He crossed his arms. "We're going home."

The brunette stood up, hiding her face behind her hair as she and her advisor left. And she kept it like that the whole way home, too.


	8. The Baby Wars Part 1

"This time, Mollissaa," Robbie told the princess once they had arrived home, in the Fire Dojo. "I'm going to _make sure_ you don't run away."

The brunette gulped. "H-How?"

"You're going to babysit triplets."

The princess looked sad. "But I love babies.."

Robbie crossed his arms. "And that's how I know you're not going to run away."

She sighed. "Okay... Where are they?"

Robbie pointed to her feet, where three toddlers sat, two of them holding on her legs.

_"How had they gotten there?"_

She picked them up, trying to juggle the three toddlers. (No, not really) "Do they have names?" She asked. There were two girls and a boy.

Robbie shook his head. "They're from the petshop, I was going to deliever them to seperate homes, but then I had to leave and find you harassing your brother."

_"Yes, that proves it! I win!"_

"It doesn't sound hard." The purple penguin told him.

"Maybe you'll find out how hard my job really is," Robbie told her. "Your father is fighting with the Water Viceroy." He left.

Mollissaa tried holding them all with one hand. "Let's go to my room.." She waved her cloud bracer, disappearing and reappearing in what looked like a Dojo Igloo.

"Robbie said you didn't have names," The Princess said, carrying them to her average-sized bed with a orange comforter and three pillows on it. She sat down in the middle of it.

One of the girls, with electric blue hair, reached up to her.

_"How sweet!"_ She thought.

Until a waterball formed in her hands.

"You can be Dima!" The Princess decided, pointing at the baby. "It means "Downpour"."

The other two babies raised their hands, a snow ball in the girl's and a fireball in the boy's.

"Volkan, Volcano and Eira, Snow!"

Mollissaa crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"I wonder how you are all triplets and of different elements.. Dima, no! Don't touch that!"

The brunette pulled the electric blue from her alarm clock as a waterball hovered over it.

"Mollissaa!"

The purple penguin flipped her hair up to see her brother staring at her from the doorway of her room.

"What are you doing on Fire Territory? What are you doing in my _room?_" She shouted back at him.

"What am I _doing_ here?" The Duke asked, strolling into his sister's room. "What are you doing with _her_?" He pointed to Dima.

"Well _obviously_ I'm stopping her from destroying my alarm clock."

Marshall grabbed onto the baby. "She belongs with her own kind!"

The Princess smirked and let go. "I didn't know you were a girl."

"I-I'm not!" He protested, backing up. "But if you want a game of war.." He knocked a desk over. "Then so be it!" He ducked behind it with the baby.

"Fine!" Mollissaa called back, picking up Volkan and Eira and kicking her bed over, hiding behind that too.

_"But we have Eira.."_

_**TO BE CONTINUED~**_


	9. The Baby Wars Part 2

"Hmm.." The princess thought, hiding behind her own bed with two babies. One Snow, one Fire.

She carefully leaned out to look from behind her bed and at the desk her brother had tipped over and hid behind with the Water baby.

She thought carefully. _"How can I get Marshall out of my room without harming Dima?"_

Mollissaa looked down at the babies next to her. Eira was a Snow type, which was his weakness. But if a bit of snow as much as _touched_ Dima, there would be heck to pay later.

Yet at the same time, Volkan and Mollissaa were useless against the Water Duke and Dima on their own because they were Fire types, and if any water touched _them.._

Volkan and Mollissaa would also have to be careful around Eira, and not to touch her with any fire.

The entire battle was like a game of rock paper scissors. If Water was rock, Snow was paper, and Fire was scissors.

The truth was, the princess could _die_ in here if she wasn't careful. Any of them could.

The brunette also had to make sure that she didn't accidently turn the triplets against eachother. She didn't want them to turn out like her brother and herself.

And now it was snowing in her room.

The princess looked to Eira, who was giggling. She gulped. Tipping her sunglasses down a little. (Alot of people have negative thoughts on the people who wear sunglasses indoors.. The Princess was one of them. Only when it came to everyone else) She turned to look at her brother again. She slammed her body back against the bed frame while a ball of water came flying towards her and hit the wall, exploding on impact.

"Eira, stop!" The princess whispered, waving her arms.

If the Water penguins were hit by the snow before the purple penguin could decide what to do, then they would hurl all the water balls they wanted at her... Before she knew what to do.

In addition, if Dima was touched by the snow..

CRASH!

The purple penguin stood up and looked over her bed, and it seems that her brother was, too, although his attention was not focused on her. His attention was focused on the white puffle that had just knocked a picture frame off of the wall while bouncing around to play in the snow. A black puffle was in the doorway of her room.

"Chocolate." She whispered.

"Vanilla!" Marshall called, waving to the white puffle. She happily bounced over behind the desk with him and Dima.

Chocolate met his mistress's gaze, and then returned it to the blanket of Eira's snow, which was still coming down hard. If that snow got on his fur, whenever it melted and became water it would hurt him.

Now, let's take another look at our situation here:

_Mollissaa is the Fire Princess._

_Mollissaa wants to get her brother, Marshall, the Duke of Water, out of her room._

_Marshall has one of the babies that Mollissaa has to babysit with him: Dima._

_Dima is also a Water type._

_Snow is Water's Weakness._

_Mollissaa has Eira, a Snow type baby, on her side of the room._

_Mollissaa cannot use Eira's snow against them because she does not want to hurt Dima._

_Eira has caused a blizzard in Mollissaa's room._

_Both Dima and Marshall are slowly becoming hurt with each snowflake that touches them._

_Being a Water type aswell, Marshall easily manipulates Dima into using water against the others._

_So far Mollissaa and Volkan have dodged the water Marshall and Dima throw at them._

_Mollissaa and Volkan are Fire types, they will become hurt if the water touches them._

_Eira, Volkan, and Dima are triplets._

_Mollissaa does not want to turn them against eachother._

_Marshall now has Vanilla, his white puffle, a Snow type, on his team._

_Chocolate, Mollissaa's black Fire type puffle, is stranded in the middle of the room by Eira's snow._

_If Chocolate touches the snow, it will eventually melt and hurt him._

_Anyone could die if they are hurt enough._

Now honestly, what would you do in this situation?

Yes, you all have your own way of dealing with this. Maybe you just go godzilla on everything. Maybe you beg Marshall for forgiveness. Or maybe your just sitting there in pure horror like the princess.

And that's when everything became... Different.

"I keep telling you she's here!"

Was that Sunsugar in the hallway?

Well, dear reader, indeed that is Sunsugar in the hallway. But she has someone with her..

Sunsugar stepped into the doorway and pointed assertingly. "In there!"

Hipengy stepped to stand next to her in the doorway. "It's... Snowing." He said dryly.

Both Marshall and Mollissaa stood up from behind their forts, but Mollissaa was the only one that had picked up a baby penguin. Or two.

Hipengy eyed Volkan and Eira with an emotion that the brunette could not comprehend.

"I'm babysitting!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh!" The Santa penguin sounded relieved. "Cause I was going to say.."

Sunsugar crossed her arms. "What w_ere_ you going to say?"

"..Nothing."

"Hey, Molly! I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" He laughed.

The Princess blushed, thankful for her dark sunglasses. "Wah... Ah.."

_Was_ Hipengy her boyfriend? Mollissaa never had a boyfriend before, so she wouldn't know. Let's not forget that she's very naive! Plus, completely unaware of the "Game".

"What's going on here?" Sunsugar finally cried, sounding angry.

"The desk is tipped over, the _bed_ is tipped over, Mollissaa's holding two babies, Marshall's here and he just picked up a third baby, Chocolate looks like he's about to have a nervous _freak_down, and it's SNOWING!"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Marshall held Dima in one hand and quickly formed a messy waterball in the other, throwing it at his sister's face."

"Ahh!" She squealed and stepped back as the cool liquid soaked her face.

"It's only water." Hipengy said plainly.

"You only feel that way because you don't belong to one of the kingdoms." Sunsugar said, putting a hand on her hip. "Being hit with your weak element hurts!"

"Well... Are you part of one of these 'magical kingdoms'?" Hipengy asked her.

"Well. No." Sunsugar admitted. "But I'm the Fire Princess's best friend!""

"Woah woah woah.. WOAH. Let me get this straight.." Hipengy started. "So since none of the Fire people can touch water, does that mean that they can _never _take a shower?" He said, sounding slightly disgusted.

"No, but they have their own version of 'showers'."

While Sunsugar and Hipengy had their 'conversation':

"Marshall, why would you do that?" The princess whined.

"Hey! The fight's not over just because your 'pals' showed up!" He defended.

"Robbie's gonna be back soon!" She squealed in her high voice. She gasped in horror suddenly. "He's gonna know that your not back home! He's gonna see this battle and kill me! And _Dad.._"

Hipengy soon got very bored with Sunsugar.

"..So _why_ is everyone just standing around while it snows in here?"

"If we touch the snow, it will melt from our body heat and turn into water.." Mollissaa awkwardly sunk behind the bed.

Hipengy blinked and looked to Marshall. "Don't tell me! You'll freeze."

Marshall nodded.

Hipengy facepalmed. He got down in the snow on his back. "Here! Does this make you guys happy?" He began making a snow angel. "Does this make everyone happy?"

_"__Shinjirarenai__!"_ The Princess called out in Japanese.

"Your speaking foreign languages now?" Hipengy got up.

"I have a better idea." Sunsugar walked up to Marshall. "Marshall-sama, give me the baby!"

She held her arms out.

Reluctantly, he gave Dima to the penguin.

"Now, go home!" She comanded.

_"Yes! You're already in more trouble than me."_ Mollissaa thought to herself.

"Why should I?" Marshall crossed him arms.

"Because I don't need an element to beat you." Sunsugar said through clenched teeth.

The Duke of Water picked up his puffle and ran past the intimidating female penguin, hopefully fleeing from the entire Fire Kingdom and not just that very room.

"So why did you both come here?" The princess asked.

"Hipengy was looking for you and didn't believe me when I told you that you were grounded at home." Sunsugar answered.

"Babysitting is more of a reward than a chore," The princess replied. "..At least I thought so until today." She glanced at each of the babies.


	10. Strange People

~HERE'S A SPECIAL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS ALOT. ..Now don't take that too seriously~

•°•Mollissaa's Perspective•°•

Hello, and welcome to my beautiful mind!

I'm sure many of you have wondered what I'm thinking when it's not written in Italics?

Enjoy this chapter, because the story might not ever be in my perspective ever again!

Ha-ha.

"Here, Hipengy, you can hold Dima."

"Uh, no, I don't really want-" He was cut off as Sunsugar placed the baby in his arms.

"Cute, isn't she?" I asked.

"I guess..." He replied. "So, um.. How do I get out of here?"

"You want to leave already?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah.. I.. Wanna go to the Forest."

"You need an escort to leave or enter the kingdom," I told him. "...And I'm not allowed to leave." He blinked at me. "Sorry." I added.

"But I got here just fine with Sunsugar!" He protested.

"Yeah, but I'm a friend of the family." She pulled a role of paper towels from her bag and got down on the floor, cleaning up the snow. "..I'm not leaving." She added.

"So I just have to wait here until someone can take me back?" I nodded.

I heard footsteps and then saw Robbie walk into the doorway of my room. "What's this we have here?"

"Uh.."

"Hey can I go home now?" Hipengy asked, looking at him.

Robbie collected the babies. "I suppose if the princess and her friend will-"

"Yes." I said before he finished and grabbed Hipengy by the arm with Sunsugar following.

•°•

"Here's the forest you wanted." I said.

"..Uh, thanks.." Hipengy said. "You didn't have to walk me here, though.

Suddenly, a random penguin walked up to me. "Boy or girl?"

"A dude in a dress," I replied. I didn't think it would be that hard to-

"3". The penguin made a heart at me. Oh no. She took me seriously.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted and ran off to the cove to hide from the rogue penguin. She followed me. So I…

Went to Town.

But she found me.

Went to the Plaza.

But she found me.

Went to the light house.

She found me.

I went back to town, but she found me.

"What do you want me from me?" I asked, shaking her.

"She paid me to." She pointed to a she-penguin staring at us from a table outside the coffee shop. She hid her face with her fan.

"The Duchess..? _Kore wa mazuidesu_."


End file.
